His Beautiful Eyes
by Sonya Pattie May
Summary: Sasuke is a hypnotizer. He's in love with his assistant, Naruto. Confusing story, it's my first :/ Rated M for the reason you're all here and language.
1. His Beautiful Eyes

**A/N:** Hello everybody, this is my very first fanfic, so please be kind to me _ *fidgets nervously* I hope I didn't do anything wrong in describing the sex, I don't have any experience in that, so I'm really sorry if I left out anything or described something wrongly. That's why: please review, and if you liked it, fav it )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series, but if I did, there'd be lots of lovey-dovey scenes and smut. I want Sasuke most :3 *hides from glaring Naruto who seems to be very posessive about Sasuke*

**Warning:** This is a fanfic by a girl about Naruto and Sasuke. That means it contains lots of yaoi, capishe? Rated M for what you're all here for!  
><strong>Warning#2:<strong> Strict copyright on the story by me; wanna use it, mail me for consent!

Okay, here goes:

**His Beautiful Eyes...**

He slowly opened his eyes. Flashlights blinded him, burning mercilessly into his retina. Somewhere in the back of his head, something told him to move.  
>As he took a few steps forward, a shockwave of sound blasted into his face. Standing on the podium, he could see all the hungry eyes of his audience, waiting to see his performance.<p>

"Myladies, Gentlemen", Sasuke started, bowing slightly but gracefully to the spectators. "Tonight I shall entertain you with an art of a very tricky, very mysterious nature; hypnotism." He waited a moment to make the words sink in, the continued: "Before your eyes, I will hypnotise my assistant. You will see him do anything I want."

Again the cheers and shouts filled the hall, irritating Sasuke's ears. _Stupid people_, he thought, _stupid sheep, clapping and cheering at something they will never understand. My ears hurt._

From behind the scenes, a blond young man stepped forward. He had a dark piece of cloth around his eyes. Sasuke stripped the cloth away to reveal a pair of beautiful azure eyes. For a moment, he had to control himself not to fall backwards in awe.

Bracing himself, Sasuke looked deep into the bright eyes, focusing. His deep onyx eyes started changing colour, until the red star replacing most of his iris became clearly visible._Just a little more_… Naruto's eyes went cloudy.

"Command me, Master."

Ah, he loved that voice. _So obedient… I wish he was like that all the time. He'd talk less._ He smirked at the thought.

"Uzumaki, I want you to show our guests how my hypnotism works."

"Yes, Master."

"Myladies, Gentlemen, I will now command my assistant to float in mid air." Turning to Naruto, Sasuke ordered: "Uzumaki, I command you to fly to the end of the hall and back, then land here."

And lo behold, Naruto rose into the air, blond hair flowing lightly on his forehead, moved by the gentle breeze, making him look like an angel. The audience gasped and held its breath. Naruto floated gracefully through the air, flew from one end of the hall to other and back, and landed again on the exact spot where had stood before.

"Wake up, regain your consciousness and forget what you've been doing in the past few minutes." Sasuke sighed. The blue eyes were bright again, looking at him in bewilderment. Of course. He didn't remember how he'd come there in the first place. "You may go now." Naruto only nodded slowly, still looking confused, and backed away, disappearing behind the curtains again.

"And now, my dear spectators, I will hypnotise anybody willing to step forward. Is anyone of you, dear Ladies and Gentlemen, brave enough? I promise I won't bite." Laughs here and there. "But you might if I tell you to." More laughs. _Stupid sheep._

Two young boys shyly went up to the podium, bright red in the face and urged along by some tittering girls. Sasuke eyed them. _Hn, perfect_. Children weren't as hard to be taken over as adults. This would be a very interesting evening.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaah… that felt good<em>. Sasuke leant back and relaxed his muscles, massaging his temples with circular movements of the fingers. It had been a hard evening. He had made two girls confess their love to some random person, a boy pretend to be a dog, some adults to act like babies and a few other things. These people were so easily manipulated, it was comical. How they jeered and laughed at others making idiouts out of themselves, how they wanted to do the same, just to be noticed and appreciated. His eyes were a curse to him, and these people wanted to be entertained by his curse. _Stupid sheep_. A sharp pain in his head distracted him from his thoughts and he hissed. Where was Naruto when he needed him?

A soft knock on the door gave him the answer. "Come in", he mumbled. _I need to drink. _Naruto came in hesitantly, carrying a tray with a glass of brandy in it, together with a bunch of fan mail. _Ugh, fan mail._

"How many times must I tell you to throw the mail away, Naruto? You know perfectly well I hate to read those sappy letters!"  
>Naruto ducked as if he'd been hit. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "I just thought that you should at least read a few of them, they were made with so much love…"<br>"Hah! Love! You gotta be kiddin' me!" _Oops_. His accent had slipped. Straightening up he said: "Oh well, just give to m—ack!" Another sharp sting made him catch his head in pain._Damn_.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Sasuke!" That was his voice… his angels voice, calling for him… he passed out before he could tell the worried angels it was okay. _Just a headache. Nothing to worry._

* * *

><p>Water splashed into his face and he woke up with a start. A pouting face hovered above him, sky-blue eyes watching him with an accusing look in them. <em>Uh-oh<em>.

"You bastard, dattebayo! How can you scare me like that? You should stop working so much, ttebayo, it's bad for your health. Your headaches are becoming more frequent, and just yesterday I saw you getting that nervous tick again, you know, your index finger twitching, and you really shouldn't be drinking brandy at night, not every night at least, next time I'll bring milk or water, and don't look at me like that, ttebayo, I'm really worried ab- mmmph!" Naruto's rant was cut short by Sasuke when he pressed his lips hard against the blonde and pulled him closer.

Naruto tried to say something, but Sasuke wouldn't have any more of that._ It's his fault for acting like a damn housewife. Mmmh, he tastes like peaches… _He kissed him harder, brushing his tongue over the other's lips, teasing them, urging them to open up. And they did, revealing a warm cavern where Sasuke explored every corner of it. Naruto had given up by now and pulled Sasuke's head closer, running sleek fingers through the pitch black hair and returning the kiss with full force.

Finally, the two of them pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath and panting slightly. Sasuke noticed the cute tinge of red in Naruto's cheeks, making him look more than just hot. Naruto noticed Sasuke's gaze and remarked: "You know you should stop making me forget what I did when you hypnotized me. It's irritating to stand on a stage, not knowing what you're doing there in the first place." He pouted again, and Sasuke felt his erection pressing against his suit. He was so damn cute.

"Hey, Sas', is that what I'm thinking it is?" Naruto pointed and grinned one of his kinky grins. His grin wasn't cute, Sasuke decided. It was sexy. It made his beautiful eyes twinkle and narrow slightly. It made Sasuke feel horny as hell.

"Hn, why don't you check, dobe?"

"Hey! Don't call me that name, or - mmmph!"

Again, he was stifled by a passionate kiss. "…And stop kissing me in… mid… sentence…", he tried to say with a sturdy voice, but failed entirely, and his words turned slowly into small moans.

Sasuke covered Naruto's face with kisses, licked his earlobe teasingly and continued to nibble the blonde's neck. It earned him a low groan. He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, kissing every centimetre of the uncovered skin, making his beloved shiver ever so slightly. Two invitingly hard nipples came into view, but they were covered by a suckling Sasuke soon enough, and Naruto moaned, shivering again.

"Ngah, Sa—nnnn-suke, so good… ahn! No, not th-aaahnn…"

The pressure building up in his pants was becoming more and more unbearable the second. He pulled off Naruto's trousers, kissing him violently, and then removed the boxers that were in the way. The removal revealed a wonderful sight of a swollen, hard penis. Sasuke felt his cock press against his pants and pulsate needily. Fuck, this turned him on! But everything had its time. _Let's taunt him first_. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well hello there, _Naru-chan_."

The blonde flinched and blushed. "Bastard, stop calling my dick that, it's awkward!"

"Oh? But look at him, he looks all _perked up_ and happy about that name, aren't you _Na-ru-chan_?"

"Jerk, I told you to-agh! Mmmmh!"

Sasuke had flicked his tongue over the tip of the already dripping erection to silence his talkative lover and now started sucking and lapping at the stone hard cock, slowly but steadily making Naruto go mad with pleasure. His own cock was still swelling and pulsating with every moan Naruto made.

"Nn, 'Suke?"

"Hmm?", Sasuke said against the blonde's erection, making Naruto squirm, wanting more.

"Not just—with your… tongue, gh… ah… I want… unnn… you…"

"Say please."

"Don't fuck with me, just do it!"

"Okay, I won't." The brunet pulled away, crossing his arms. He knew what would come next.

"Nyaa… don't stooop! P-p-please…" He really had a terribly cute blush. _Makes me all kinky…_

Now Sasuke dropped all attempts to control himself any longer. He pounced at his lover, kissed him, lapped at him, made him shout for more. He licked the invitingly pink butthole, stretched it and teased it, until the feeling in his stomach was too unbearable to continue to just tease. Sasuke hovered over his flushed and panting lover, quickly unbuckled his trousers, and without further delay, he shoved his stone hard and dripping shaft into the desperately waiting Naruto.

"Ngh… you're still so tight! Does it hurt?"

Naruto just shook his head. "Just do it, please! Fuuuck…. Just fuck me!"

The brunet shoved his cock in slowly, until he was all in, and paused to get used to the feeling. Then he began to thrust carefully. But his thrusts soon became faster and harder as lust and pleasure took over him and he groaned. Naruto pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Sasuke kissed him again, hotly and passionately, still banging Naruto as if his life depended on it.

And then… the tension in his stomach exploded, and he felt his cum fill up Naruto's hole as they both reached orgasm. He rode it out and slumped over his lover, gasping for breath; he hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing.

"Hey, Naru?" Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Naruto hugged him tightly. "Yeah, me too."

What Sasuke loved about Naruto the most was that the blonde loved him back. He could be himself around him, and he wanted it to be like that always….forever.

He looked into the beautiful blue eyes, and felt himself drowning in them. He didn't mind. As long as he could stay with his lover. His beautiful eyes…

"You know what, ttebayo? I think I know what you made me do back on the stage."

_Not that again_. "Well, what was it?"

"You made me fly, didn't you?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy in surprise. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Nehehe! I heard you mumble something about 'Naru-angel, I'll make you fly…' in your sleep. So you dream about me at night, ttebayo?", Naruto laughed.

"Sh-shaddup!" Sasuke could feel the blood rush into his face and hid it in his lover's chest, breathing rather heavily and seething over his stupid sleeping habits.

"Maa, I think it's cute!"

He smiled to himself. _If only you knew, Naruto. I might need hypnotism to let you soar in the air, but to me, you'll be an angel always. Say the word and I will fly around the world. I don't need you to have special powers to make me do it; love will give me wings._

Sasuke looked into the azure eyes of his lover again. He loved them too. His beautiful eyes.

**A/N: **Okay, so... how was it? *runs away from haters trying to bomb the house* I know it's not exactly awesome, and it ended up being really sappy, although I'd planned on it being smexy. Damn. *dies from a shuriken piercing her heart* farewell... only a positive review can save me now... *sasuke and naruto loom over me while sakura digs a grave chanting: "die, die, die, die quickly! my poor sasuke!"*


	2. HBE  The Story Before The Story

His Beautiful Eyes – Naruto's Story

As the night broke in over London, everything gradually went still and went to sleep. The streets were deserted in these corners of the city. But in other corners, life only just began after nightfall. Here, pubs and bars opened their doors to the people of the night, prostitutes lingered around, addressing random by passers, coquetting and teasing. Barmen stood at the doors of their shops and beckoned in anybody willing to. Shady strangers sat hunched at tables, playing cards and placing bets during street fights.

A door of one of the bars opened suddenly. "And don't you ever show your face here again, or I'll seriously turn you in!", a fat man with a quite considerable moustache shouted. He shoved a blonde boy out of his shop roughly. The boy struggled himself free from the barman's iron grip and glared at him with furious blue eyes. Then he turned and ran off into the night.

x x x

Naruto stopped, panting, and leant against a house wall. He had been caught stealing again. If he didn't start to be more careful, he'd definitely get caught. And then the Bobbie's would throw him into some home for delinquent youngsters where they beat you up and make you starve and then break you. He had seen what those homes did to people, and he didn't like it.

His stomach grumbled. _God, I'm hungry…_ He needed something to eat, and soon. When was the last meal he had had – two days ago, or maybe three? Naruto had lost count. Fear and hunger overtook him and he stumbled on. Where should he go? The thought of another night on the streets made him shiver. He hated the streets; they were full of pain drowned by alcohol and greed driven by poverty.

Naruto wanted to run away. He wanted to run away from all the suffering here, from all the jeering faces that haunted him every night. He wanted to escape from his memories of the orphanage. He wanted to escape from the other children who hated him for his scars on his cheeks, who laughed at him because he was different.

Then suddenly his legs collapsed under him. He couldn't feel his feet anymore; it felt like he was drifting away… He fell against a door. He didn't care. He didn't know where he was, who he was, why he was there, he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. Naruto opened his eyes one last time and saw a shadow over him, saying something. Then everything went black.

x x x

"Hey…. Hey!"

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

A young man with black hair was bending over him. He had the darkest eyes Naruto had ever seen.

"Are you alright?", the young man asked again.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You fell unconscious and I found you in front of my door. You gave me quite a fright, you know. What is one of your kind doing in these parts of London? Aren't you supposed to stay in East Side?"

Naruto suddenly realized where he was. The ceiling of the room he was in had beautifully made frescos, and the bed he was lying in seemed to be made out of a piece of cloud, it was so soft. Obviously _not_ East Side. He was in the rich quarters of a West Sider.

"I'm-I'm terribly sorry! I-I didn't realize – I didn't want to be intruding, Sir, I will leave immediately, b-but please, _please_ don't tell… I-I'll do anything to…" Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes; he didn't want to go to one of the homes, he didn't want to end up like the other before him.

It seemed that he had said the last thought aloud, for the black haired man pushed him gently down to the bed again: "Calm down, boy. Nobody's going to hurt you. Now, why don't you lie down again and get some sleep? We will talk later, when you have recovered a little."

Naruto nodded weakly. The raven's voice was so soothing he couldn't help but believe him. He drifted back to an uneasy sleep.

x x x

The next morning Naruto found himself propped up in bed with a steaming cup of tea in front of him and a little old maid bustling around, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She eyed him suspiciously; obviously she didn't approve of him being there.

Around noon the young man with the black hair and silky voice came to see him. He said his name was Sasuke. He was a foreigner; his mother and father had come to England before he was born, and he had grown up here, in London. Naruto stared at him, fascinated. There was something mysterious about him, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on what. He guessed it was the fact that he was a foreigner. He told him so, and Sasuke smiled gently and caressed his cheek lightly. Then he pulled away, looking surprised at what he had done. Naruto blushed. It had felt good to be near Sasuke, for some reason, but he didn't know why.

As the days passed, Naruto felt better and better, his fever was gone and he was able to move around the apartment freely. It wasn't big, but it was warm and cosy, despite the lack of furniture. Naruto liked to spend his time inventing chairs and people sitting in them, eating and chattering. Sasuke didn't turn up so often after his visit that other morning, so it could be lonely at times. Naruto realized he missed the raven haired man. It was nice to have him as company, even though he never talked much; Naruto did most of the talking.

Then one evening he was called to the drawing room where he was told that Sasuke was waiting for him. Sasuke stood up the moment he saw Naruto coming and fidgeted around nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. Naruto looked at him surprised. It wasn't normal for Sasuke to act like this. Sasuke was always calm and controlled, but never nervous.

"You called, Sir?"

Sasuke flinched.

"I asked you not to call me that, didn't I? It doesn't feel right to be talked to that way when I know you are – what, one or two years younger than me."

Naruto smiled gently. _His voice is smooth, like the velvet on his favourite chair._

"Well, Si—I mean, Sasuke, I thought I ought to call you that since you saved my life and let me stay at your house and everything. I mean surely you have better things to do than taking care of stray kids you've picked up from the street. But you see I'm so grateful for everything and I wanted to tha-thank you for all y-you did and…"

Naruto's voice broke. He drew a shuddering breath as tears welled up in his eyes. He just wanted Sasuke to keep him. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He-

Suddenly he felt strong arms that wrapped around him. Sasuke hugged him tightly and held him like that for some time, soothing the pain in Naruto's chest.

"Hush now, hush. Don't cry, everything is fine. I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting lately, it's just that…" Sasuke sighed. "It's just that I can't bear being around you for too long, it's impossible."

Naruto released himself from the brunet's embrace and made a few steps backward.

"Why? Do I displease you? Do you not like my presence? I-I swear, I can change, just don't hate me, I beg you, please don't leave me, I-"

"What? No, no, I don't hate you", Sasuke answered, surprised. "And that's just it. Naruto, I… I think – I think I love you."

The words hovered in the air as silence broke over the two. Only Naruto's quiet tears flowed down his cheeks and down his shirt. Naruto didn't know what to think. He couldn't think. All he could see was a blushing Sasuke.

The blonde now took a few steps towards the other man. He stretched out a slightly shaking hand and touched Sasuke's face. Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's. Warmth spread into Naruto's body from where the raven's hand had touched him.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questioning expression.

"Really."

Sasuke bent over and his lips touched the blonde's ones ever so slightly. It was no more than a little peck, but for Naruto it was like a fire had exploded inside him. He now knew it was what he had wanted for a long time. It felt good being loved.

x x x

A kiss on the forehead made Naruto open his eyes. Sasuke smiled at him warmly and bent down to kiss him again.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We have some work to do."

The blonde groaned sleepily. "What do you mean?"

"Since you're going to stay with me, I thought you should start working, too. To be precise, you will start working for me. I want you to be my assistant."

"Oh", Naruto said very intelligently. Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, of course. You don't even know what I do. I should have known. Naruto, I run a hypnotism show."

Naruto was immediately wide awake. "Eh? Really? Whoa, that's awesome! How do you-"

"I'm not proud of it, you know. To be honest, I hate my ability."

"…Why?", the blonde asked confusedly. _Why would such a great talent be anything but positive?_

"The ability to hypnotize is what one could call something that runs in my family. Many call us frauds and liars, but as incredible as it seems, it's actually true. As wonderful as it may seem, hypnotism has brought nothing but pain to my family. Our ability is one of the reasons why my parents moved out of their country. They wanted to start a new life here. But my older brother thought differently. He killed them, thinking he would be able to end the 'curse', as he called it; in vain of course. I only survived because I wasn't a threat to him."

Sasuke faltered. He looked like he was about to fall apart. Naruto bent forward and embraced him warmly. He didn't like seeing Sasuke in a state like that. It hurt. He kissed him lightly, trying to reassure him. Sasuke kissed back, deepening the kiss.

Naruto felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed. Kisses covered his body and he felt his skin burn as if he were on fire. The blonde saw stars. _Feels good…_

"Mnn…"

The brunet smirked again. "Feels good? I'll make it even better."

He started lapping and nibbling at Naruto's body, covering it with marks and making the blonde feel as if he were to explode any second. Naruto watched the raven slide down to his abdomen, then even lower, and then-

"Well, well, what do we have here? Already this hard?" Sasuke snickered.

"D-Don't say that!" Naruto covered his face, blushing.

But Sasuke only snickered again and licked the tip of Naruto's already dripping shaft. It sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He bucked, unconsciously urging the brunet to continue. And he did, alright. When he engulfed the erection fully, it was like heaven; Naruto's thoughts just dissolved. Now there was only place in his head for Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

After he came for the first time, it wasn't enough; he was still hard. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke.

"Sa-suke, you… ahn- please, more, I- nh- need you…"

The raven understood; he lapped at Naruto's dripping hole to stretch it. Then he shoved his own stone hard cock into his lover, not even pausing to get used to the still unfamiliar tightness of Naruto's butt. He pumped, faster and faster, steadily aiming for the peak of pleasure both of them longed for so badly. The blonde moaned loudly.

"So good…"

As pressure built up in his belly, Naruto clung to Sasuke tightly and kissed him fiercely, afraid to let go. The other returned the kiss. Then suddenly all the pressure was released in one second. Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder as he came, and Sasuke groaned loudly. Everything went cloudy. He fell into an easy sleep, feeling content and secure.

x x x

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I love you."

"Hn."

"I mean it, 'Suke."

"Hn."

"Hmph. Do you love me?"

"Hn."

"Heeey, I said: do you love meee?"

Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind, who was sitting at his desk. His lover turned his head and kissed him.

"Is that enough for an answer?"

"Yeees!"

Naruto laughed. Everything was fine. He loved his weird and silent boyfriend. And the other loved him back. Everything was just fine.


End file.
